


1,2,3...

by nedflanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Smut, i tried to add comedy i really did, no magic, work place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedflanders/pseuds/nedflanders
Summary: Harry was not sure what Tom's motives were, but one thing was certain: two could play this game.





	1,2,3...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwendal_Wincott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/gifts).



> The story has been proofread by the amazing RedHorse! <3  
> Thank you again!

Everything had been perfectly normal when Harry had entered the office that day. He had met the same three people in the elevator whose names he did not know, his coffee was still too hot to drink yet Harry ignored it for the sake of staying awake, and when he had reached his level and walked down the floor, Harry could already hear a few printers working, a sound only numbed by laughter and the clatter of cutlery as Harry's coworkers slowly finished their breakfast.

 

From there Harry's day passed without any disturbances, that was until lunch time kicked in. Harry had just finished answering all his e-mails when he turned around and met the eyes of his boss. Standing right next to his table there was Tom Riddle. The man was known for many things in this company. His unfairly handsome features was one of them. Black hair was falling in perfect curls around the man's eyes. Gifted with a sharp jawline and the talent of wrapping even the moodiest soul around his finger. He seemed to have been standing there for quite some time if the looks of his coworkers were anything to go by. Harry straightened his back automatically and a hint of a smile appeared at the corners of Riddle's lips.

 

''Sir, is there anything I can do for you?“

 

But instead of replying Riddle simply left without a word.

 

Harry turned to Ron for help, but the latter only raised his shoulders, not knowing what was up with the man either. He and Ron had started at the Riddle Property Construction Company at the same time. They had been best mates since college and Harry was thankful that they both had ended up in the same group. The sales department was divided into different groups, consisting of five people each. So a familiar face made everything easier when they first started working. 

 

Riddle usually only went down to their department when something was urgent or not going right. So his visit was not a good omen, and it lingered as a shadow in Harry's thoughts until he finished his shift.

  
  


*

 

The next day did not consider him kindly either. Harry had just arrived at his desk when Riddle's secretary told him to deliver the weekly report this time. Ms Rosewood was an elderly woman with ash-blonde  hair delicately put into a ponytail. She was one of the few employees left who had already worked for Riddle senior when said man had just started forming the company. They were all well respected but not well liked. It was an imbalance none of them seemed to mind ,  however. Harry did not ask why he had to do it; the stern look on Ms Rosewood's face already told him that her answer would not be satisfactory to his question. So Harry dropped his bag next to his chair and proceeded to print out all the information and statistics he considered to be of value.

 

About an hour later he stacked up a small pile of paper and put it into a folder before he made his way up to the top floor. It was a quiet day at work. Everyone was counting the hours until the weekend began. It was only when Ms Rosewood had given him his task of the day that Harry had felt curious eyes on him. There was a well-developed system in their department which was based on rotation. It had been their choice as there had not been specific guidelines on who should report or in what way, so they had settled for the easiest option. A system not once disturbed until today.

 

Harry fingered the edges of the folder as he waited for the elevator to arrive at Riddle's level. A 'ding' soon signaled his destination and Harry walked down the white-tiled corridor, his steps echoing off the walls. When he turned at the corner he was greeted by the secretary right next to Riddle's door. Harry offered a polite smile before he knocked on the door once and went in.

 

Riddle was sitting behind his desk by the windows, seemingly not noticing that someone had entered his office. He was writing in a small leather-bound book. The scene was oddly intimate and Harry felt more and more like an intruder the longer he stood there. He pushed his glasses back into place and walked up to the desk.

''Sir, the reports you have asked for.''

Harry offered the papers to Riddle. But the man still did not look at him.

 

_ What a prick. _

 

Harry stood there for a few more moments in which the scraping of pen and paper was the only sound. Harry then turned and attempted to leave when –

 

''Please stay for a moment, Mr. Potter.''

 

Harry stopped in his tracks. Riddle's voice was soft yet clear from the distance. And when he faced Riddle again, the man was looking at him with an unfamiliar intensity. The small notebook had been put to the side, so that Riddle's hands were now elegantly folded underneath his chin.

 

''Go ahead.'' he motioned toward a chair,“Take a seat.’’

 

There was a sly smile playing at his lips and Harry belatedly realized that he had, in fact, been staring at him.

 

Harry swallowed the uncomfortable feeling down and took the closest chair as a seat. This was the longest he had ever stayed in this office and he noticed many things that had been ignored before. The shelves lining the walls were filled with large volumes, decorated with delicate ornaments on their spines – some faded and dulled, hinting at their long history, while the newer ones shone with a hint of gold. Everything was held in dark colours, the wood of the furniture, even the carpet, a deep red, that despite its shade, set the only contrast in colour.

 

''You have been working at my company for two years now.’’

Riddle paused and tilted his head to the side, the smile on his lips never fading. Harry took it as an indication to reply.

 

''Two years in May, Sir.“

 

''I don't think that we need such formalities, Harry. Please call me Tom.''

 

Harry's eyes widened almost comically at that.

 

''I–I am not sure if that would be alright, Sir,“ he stuttered, but Riddle only waved a hand as if to dismiss such a thought and stood up. Harry followed Riddle with his eyes as the man rounded the table and stopped right in front of him. Their eyes met again and Harry could not help but feel like cornered prey. His throat suddenly felt all too dry.

 

''It is a shame that we did not have an opportunity to talk before.’’

 

''Well, this is not exactly voluntarily either.’’ Harry bit his tongue as soon as the words slipped out, but Riddle did not seem to mind them; if anything, it seemed to be the opposite.

 

''We could always schedule a date if you would prefer that.’’

 

Riddle's voice did not even waver. It was as if he had not just said something out of the ordinary.

This could not be happening, this could not be real.

 

''Sir–’’

 

'' _ Tom _ .’’

 

''Right, Tom. I…’’ 

 

But Harry's mouth merely opened and closed without a word coming past his lips. 

 

Tom just smiled at him, such a sweet and charming smile as he slowly lifted his hand to brush a wild strand of hair over Harry’s forehead. Harry could feel heat rising up his neck but he did not flinch away from the touch. He had imagined this far too many times. Tom's hand was a gentle caress at first, it was only when Harry felt a pull at the back of his head that he came back to his senses. He pushed the hand away. Tom looked disappointed for a split second before his stoic mask was back in place. Harry stood up and tried to avoid brushing the other's legs, which turned out to be difficult with their close proximity.

 

''I really don't think this is a good idea.’’ But even Harry could hear that that was a lie. He walked farther away from the other and when he reached  the door, Harry realized that Riddle had not even tried to stop him. The man simply looked at him while leaning against the table. His gaze was still just as intense and Harry felt his heart traitorously beating faster. Riddle appeared to want to say something but Harry left before he had a chance to begin.

  
  


*

 

The following week passed without any similar incidents and Harry was not sure if he preferred it that way. He had mentioned what happened to Ron but the redhead had needed far less time to process it.

 

''Nice one, mate!’’ Ron sipped at his drink before he continued, “I don't think I have ever seen Riddle with anyone before.“ The fact that the man was a good ten years older than them had quickly faded into the background.

 

Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

 

''That's not helping, Ron.’’

 

''I'm just saying, Harry,’’ he said, raising his hands defensively, “the girls would go mad if they knew. They talk so much about him, I feel like I know his life better than my own.’’ Ron paused before he leaned closer. ''And you have to admit, Riddle does look good.’’

 

''This is not about the way he looks, Ron. I mean he does not look bad, but–’’ Harry stuttered at the look Ron was giving him, daring him to find a way out of this. 

 

Harry straightened his back.

''You were not there, you don't know how...how odd it was.“ 

 

Ron did not look impressed at all.

 

''You have not seen the way he looks at me, it was–’’

 

Harry was interrupted as his best friend choked on his drink and broke into laughter.

 

''He made a move on you, mate. I don't want to imagine what he looked like.“

 

At Harry's miserable expression his laughter only increased.

 

All in all, the weekend had done nothing to help settle Harry's mind, which in itself was something he had not expected.

 

It was a few days later that Harry met his boss again.

 

He had been in a rush that morning, barely making it into the building on time. Harry saw the elevator doors closing as he sprinted towards them. But a hand stopped them just before they could close completely. Harry thanked, a little out of breath, and squeezed himself inside, only to see  Riddle standing right next to the buttons. Three others were with them in the elevator and Harry had no other choice than to stand next to his boss. His level had not been pressed yet, so he pushed the button quickly, all too aware that Riddle was watching him closely.

 

''Good morning, Harry.“ And the sly smile that had followed Harry the past few days was back on Riddle's face.

 

''Morning.“

 

Riddle looked at him expectantly from above, his brow slightly raised and Harry averted his gaze before he muttered the other's name at the silent request.

 

Harry could see heads turn in his direction and he knew that this conversation would not stay private. But he had a feeling that Riddle knew that as well.

 

''Unfortunately we had not had a chance to see each other again last week, but I'll make up for that, darling.“

 

Harry took in a sharp breath and was glad when the others exited.

 

''Excuse me?’’, he exclaimed once the doors were closed again. ''You can't just... Don't you think that sounded wrong?’’ Harry could barely keep his voice down.

 

''How so?“ was Riddle's reply. The man looked all too pleased with himself. Harry's mind was blank for a second. How could Riddle say such things without even batting an eye. Why would he do that on purpose?

 

''How could you imply–’’

 

''I did not imply anything, Harry.’’

 

''You called me  _ darling _ , Tom.’’  Harry felt his face reddening, his voice rising at his growing frustration. But Riddle only smiled.

 

''I did.’’

 

Harry was at a loss for words. He merely stared at the other trying to figure out what to say. It was then that he realized how close they were standing. Harry must have closed the gap between them during his outburst, so he quickly created some distance between them again. When the doors of the elevator opened the next time, Harry exited, not caring that it was on the wrong level.

  
  


When Harry finally entered his office he ignored the stares of his coworkers. After  he had walked out of the elevator, Harry had spent a good amount of time in the washroom. He had leant against the sink while the cold water he had splashed onto his face ran down his neck and made him shiver.

 

He could not imagine why Riddle was suddenly doing this to him. Showing interest in him after not even talking to him for two years. Tom Riddle was so unfairly attractive and self-confident, Harry was sure the man knew just how much power he held over his employees even if he would not be in the top position. But Harry had been sure that his crush on his boss had went unnoticed this far. Harry let out a long breath. His heart was still beating fast, but now it mirrored excitement rather than frustration.

 

Darling.

 

The word still rang in his head. Tom had said it so softly but his voice had carried it loudly anyway. Why he had decided to call him a pet name was still beyond Harry. He frowned and looked into his reflection in the mirror. Some of the water was still clinging to his skin so he grabbed a paper towel and dried it off. Harry was not sure what Tom's motives were, but one thing was certain: two could play this game.

 

*

 

Harry had to wait a few days until the timing was right. He knew nothing about Tom's schedule, so actually  _ coincidentally _ walking into him turned out to be a lot harder than in his imagination. As expected his coworkers had come to know about what happened in the elevator and he avoided their questions as best as he could. Ironically, it was their questions that gave him this idea.

 

_ ''So, is it true that you will go with him, Harry?’’ _

 

_ ''Sarah, they aren't even official.’’ _

 

_ ''They are official enough.’’ _

 

The annual charity gala was coming up this week. It was held in one of the company's hotels and always introduced new investors. Everyone was invited, theoretically. The audience however made an evening easily unpleasant.

 

So with a chance in sight, Harry had asked Ron what he knew about where Riddle usually spent his lunch break.

 

His friend was startled at first not expecting him to be so eager about it. He told Harry that Riddle was oftentimes in their cafeteria, their head of department had spoken about it, so he said.

 

So that's where Harry was heading now. He had expected something grander somehow. He hesitated  for a moment in front of the glass doors, suddenly feeling foolish, before shaking his head and finally stepping inside the chatter-filled room. His eyes scanned the tables and he soon found Tom sitting  in the very corner of the room, close to the windows. Tom was idly talking to someone at his table when Harry stepped up to them and lay a hand on Tom's shoulder.

 

''Hey honey, there you are.“

 

Tom looked up sharply but did not say anything in reply. Tom's eyes were looking over his face for any hint of what he wanted. The man was at a loss for words for once and Harry smiled at the disbelieving look on his face. The chatter had quietened down around them he noticed, so he continued, hand still on Tom's shoulder.

 

''About Friday, are you still going to pick me up at six?’’

 

Harry bashfully looked down and then back at Tom again with all the confidence he had left. And it turned out to be fruitful as Tom chuckled and took Harry's hand in his.

 

''I'll be there darling, I thought I've told you.’’

 

His eyes never left Harry's and when the younger did not say anything else, he stood up and closed the gap between them, whispering into his ear.

 

''You are playing with fire.’’

 

Harry swallowed. Tom's voice was even deeper so close to him. The other's breath ghosted over his skin. He took in a steadying breath.

 

''I don't mind getting burned.’’

  
  


*

  
  


Friday rolled in quickly and Harry soon found himself standing in front of his mirror, checking his tie for the fifth time. He was nervous. The entire ordeal felt surreal. The mere memory of asking Tom so bluntly to let him accompany him to the charity event left a rush of excitement in him whenever he thought about it. Just three weeks ago Harry could not have had imagined that he would end up in a suit on a friday evening waiting to be escorted by his secret crush.

 

Tom could have called him out for being disrespectful back then, but he had not. And it made Harry believe that – maybe – he was not the only one in this after all.

 

His doorbell rang at 6pm straight and Harry rolled his eyes, smiling, before he opened his door. The sight he was greeted with was of Tom standing on the front steps of his house in a deep blue suit. He looked gorgeous. There was no other word more suitable. The colour of his suit accentuated his pale skin perfectly. His dark hair was nicely coiffed to one side and for the first time Harry did not feel embarrassed to stare at him.

 

''You look beautiful.’’

 

It took Harry a second to process that those words were directed at him. He looked down on himself and in comparison to Tom, could not find  much that would do justice to those words.

 

''You do too.’’ He said shyly and Tom let out a soft laugh.

 

He walked closer to Harry and slowly leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

''Ready to go?’’

 

*

 

This year's charity was held at a hotel which was one of the first buildings the company had helped to construct. The Atlantis Hotel was a grand building on the west end of the city. Tall white obelisks framed the entrance and were the first hint of what the inside would look like. A red carpet led the way into the lobby, in which the floor was made out of ornate stones. Harry had never been to such an expensive place before and curiously took everything in. Tom must have noticed him looking from wall to wall, for he leaned in again.

 

''This hotel has been inspired by ancient cultures from all around the world. The lobby here was mostly crafted after Greek temples. My father had tried to adapt the style of massive stone on stone for the walls, to give the room a wider appearance.’’ Tom paused and then pointed at the ceiling. ''The zodiac signs were my idea, at least somehow.’’ , he added. ''I was fascinated by them as a child and they fit the theme.’’

 

Harry had not noticed the art on the ceiling yet, but right above them in a circle, the zodiacs were portrayed with signs and figures, delicately highlighted with gold and surrounded by flowers made of stone.

 

Harry looked back at Tom to  find the latter's eyes already on him. His gaze held the same intensity as back in his office.

 

''It's beautiful.’’

 

''It is indeed.’’ Tom replied, still holding his gaze. His eyes flickered down to Harry's lips and Harry felt anticipation rise inside him. He wanted to lean in when their moment was rudely disturbed.

  
  


''Mr. Riddle, what a pleasure!’’

Amos Diggory, one of the managing directors, patted Tom on the back in a friendly greeting. He was a middle aged man and used to be a confidant of Riddle senior before his sudden death. Harry knew his son, Cedric, from when they went to school together. He was the reason why he had even tried to apply at the Riddle  Property Construction Company.

 

''Amos.’’ came Tom's reply, his annoyance well hidden underneath a polite smile.

 

''And who's with you tonight?’’

 

''I am Harry, Sir, Harry Potter. I work in the sales department.’’

 

Mr. Diggory looked at him oddly for a second but recovered quickly. 

''A pleasure.’’ he nodded and shook Harry's hand.

 

Harry felt Tom's hand on his lower back and felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked up at him then. Tom looked  impatient for some reason so it did not surprise him when Tom soon excused them and left Amos Diggory in the middle of the lobby.

 

''Is everything alright?’’ Harry could not help but ask.

 

Tom sighed before he spoke, no mask obscuring what he felt.

 

''That man can get rather annoying after a while.’’ 

 

There was a sneer along his lips and he spoke as though he was stating the obvious. Harry smiled to himself as they made their way through the crowd of people and Tom noticed it.

 

''What?’’

 

''Thank you,’’ Harry said, ''for being honest.’’ 

 

Tom frowned in response but gave no other reaction, but Harry did not mind that.

 

*

 

The evening passed by in a blur of different people. Everyone seemed to want to talk to Tom, but only Tom, which left Harry almost always standing quietly by his side. Tom had to engage in conversation, he knew, but it did not make it any less boring. It was only a few people in which he had shown a real interest in talking, yet Tom was always polite and charming where the chance arose. The only good part of it was Tom's constant touch on him, be it his arm or hip, easily signaling that he was with him.

 

When the conversation had finally reached an end Tom took him by his arm and led him to a less crowded corner of the room. 

 

Harry brushed someone with his shoulder and wanted to apologize but his words were stuck in his throat.

 

''Harry!’’

 

''Cedric!’’ his voice came out higher than usual and his smile was strained. The two of them had not talked in years, not after what happened.

 

''My father told me you were here, but I could not believe it. Such events have never been your cup of tea.’’ Cedric’s eyes landed on Tom and he seemed to only now realize that his boss was in front of him. 

 

''Mr Riddle.’’ The smile he gave Tom somehow lacked the usual light.

 

Harry looked at Tom and found him to be back to his stoic mask. His smile faltered a little but nevertheless, Tom wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

''Tom, this is Cedric Diggory.’’

 

''Yes, I know.’’

Harry raised his brows at his tone.

 

''I wondered if you would actually come this year.’’ There was no warmth in Tom's gaze this time, his voice filled with barely contained malice. ''I heard you had a change of plans.’’

 

Cedric stiffened at that. He looked between the two of them in bewilderment.

 

''I did not know you two…’’ but his words trailed off.

 

''Now you do.’’ Tom's voice was dark and Harry felt the urge to apologize, but Cedric beat him to it. 

 

''I hope you enjoy the night then.’’ His smile was strained and Harry had a feeling he knew why.

Cedric nodded once in their direction and left them alone again. Tom followed him with his eyes until he had left the room and Harry could not help but feel as though he had missed a huge part of their conversation. 

 

''What was that all about?’’

 

The way Tom was behaving was simply odd, even by the man's standards.

 

''Not here.’’ ,came the reply. Tom led Harry outside then. The air was cold, making Harry shiver in the darkness of the night. They had exited through the glass doors leading into a garden. The noise from inside the ballroom was only a faint whisper now. They eventually stopped close to a fountain, and Harry folded his arms, still waiting for Tom to speak.

 

''What do you think of me, Harry?’’ Tom's voice broke the silence of the night. 

 

''What do you mean?’’ he stuttered.

 

''Do you like me?’’

 

Harry's heartbeat picked up again. Tom took a step closer but Harry only blinked at him.

 

''Because I want you to be mine.’’

 

His deep voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. Tom was being sincere, that much he could tell, but he still had not answered his question. Harry tilted his head to the side when suddenly a thought hit him.

 

''Are you jealous?’’ he asked.''Is that why you were so rude to Cedric?’’

 

Tom did not answer at first but the twitch of his lips gave his thoughts away.

 

''I won't allow him to touch you again.’’ Tom walked closer again, almost closing the gap between them completely. His hands reached up to cup Harry's face. Tom's eyes were half-lidded, his possessiveness evident in his gestures. His hands were gentle and almost protective and Harry could not find it in himself to mind it. Instead he covered Tom's hands with his own. He licked his lips and his breathing quickened when Tom finally reached down and kissed him. It was not more than a peck at first, a gentle brush of lips. Tom's tongue was licking along his lower lip then and it elicited a low moan from Harry's throat. 

 

Harry's hands moved along Tom's chest, grabbing onto the fabric as their kiss deepened. Tom let out a satisfied sigh as Harry pushed himself even closer, before they had to part for air.

  
  


Tom's arms were now wrapped around him, shielding him from the cold. He rested their foreheads together and Harry could hear Tom's heart beating through his chest. An excited rhythm that matched his own. One look between them was enough for them to start theír way to the car.

  
  
  


The drive to Tom's home was longer than either of them would have liked. Tom's hand found Harry's thigh during the ride where it moved up and down in a provocative manner. A shaky breath would leave Harry's lips whenever Tom's hand went too far up. His hips moved upward of their own accord whenever Harry least expected the touch. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see a smirk play along the corner of Tom's lips. With a glance down Harry saw a prominent bulge in Tom's pants. His dick twitched at the very thought of it.

 

When they finally arrived, Tom held the front door open for Harry to step in. He did not pay much attention to his surroundings, all of his focus was on Tom as he led them into his bedroom. Harry sat down on the soft mattress and was soon followed by Tom. He pushed them both into a lying position as they kissed again. Tom was not as gentle now. The kiss was sloppy and wet. Teeth nibbled on his lips and Tom did not wait long before he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. The other moaned at the sensation. Harry's hands were exploring his back and soon found their way underneath his shirt. Skin on skin. Tom broke the kiss then to pull his shirt over his head. Harry's fingers started to work on his own buttons but only managed the first few before Tom leaned back down to kiss him. His lips travelled from Harry's mouth along his jaw until they sucked on his neck. 

 

Harry pressed Tom's head closer, arching his back in pleasure. His hands grabbed Tom's dark locks as the other continued to leave love bites on his skin. Harry's breathing was heavy, eyes almost closed when Tom's lips went further south. He pushed Harry's shirt up to reveal the skin underneath before he kissed across his torso and playfully sucked on his nipples. When Harry opened his eyes again he found Tom looking at him, lust evident in his eyes. Harry swallowed hard, his throat suddenly all too dry as he took in the view before him. Tom's hair was disheveled, his lean body was softly illuminated by the moon light shining in  through the curtains.

 

''Tom…’’ Harry wished his voice would not sound that desperate.

 

A smile spread across Tom's face, his ministrations halting.

 

''Tell me what you want, darling.’’

 

There was satisfaction in Tom's eyes when he saw Harry look away and slightly arched his back in search of contact. He let his fingers trail along Harry's stomach and down to his pelvis. All the while watching closely how Harry's lips would go slack when he brushed his dick, or the way the look in his eyes grew more desperate with every tingling wave of pleasure that was never satisfying enough. Harry fisted the bed sheets and could not hold in his whine as Tom moved his hand over his still clothed erection.

 

''Suck me.’’ His voice was breathless and Tom seemed satisfied. He leaned down again and kissed along Harry's stomach while his hands worked on opening his pants. Tom pushed them down his thighs along his boxers and Harry sighed as the cold air hit his heated skin. But he did not have time to relax as Tom's hand wrapped around his dick and slowly moved up and down. His mouth soon joined his hands as his tongue licked across the slit, licking away the pre-cum, before he took the head into his mouth. Harry let out a loud groan at the sensation. Hot pleasure ran through his veins as the tight warmth of Tom's mouth sucked on his cock. The hands on his shaft soon left when Tom fully bobbed his head up and down in a steady pace. Harry pushed his hips up, trying to thrust into his mouth but Tom's hands pressed him firmly back down.

 

Harry could not help but whine at that. His hands found their way back into Tom's hair. He pulled  at the back of his head, drawing out a deep growl from the other. The vibrations of it sent pleasure down Harry's spine. Tom hollowed his cheeks and Harry's lips left a startled cry.

 

He was getting close now. The pleasure in his body intensifying with each bob of Tom's head. Harry's eyes fell shut and he relished the feeling of Tom's mouth. The heat of his tongue pressed against the underside of his dick. 

 

Harry felt his breathing quickening, his moans growing louder and after two more times he came down Tom's throat. 

 

His body shook as he orgasmed, his hips now allowed to fuck into Tom's mouth. Tom moved up and down his dick until he had spilled everything, only detaching his mouth when Harry whined at the oversensitivity.

 

Harry lay spent on the mattress, content with how the night had turned out. And when Tom kissed him again, hands working open his own fly, Harry knew that he would not get to sleep any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it especially Gwendal_Wincott! :)
> 
> I tried to add as many tags of your request as I could and i really, really hope that you aren't disappointed.  
> I never wrote comedy or humour before and I tried my best to add it without making it ridiculous.


End file.
